voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
There Will Be a Royal Wedding
There Will be a Royal Wedding is the forty-first episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Princess Romelle had been cast into the Pit of Skulls for rejecting Prince Lotor. She then meets a man carrying a lit candle. He is Sven, who had been the partner of Blue lion, and is now dressed in a light blue shirt and blue pants. They flee as the guards pursue them, firing at them. Sven pulls apart two boulders just far enough for him and Romelle to squeeze through, and then pushes the boulders together, blocking the guards' path. He claims to be a crazy man; Romelle recognizes him as part of the Voltron Force, although Sven denies it. He calls himself a failure. Romelle tells him how she knows that Sven had flown Blue Lion when that Robeast first attacked Planet Arus. But Sven tells her he lost. When he was in the hospital, Zarkon had launched an attack and Sven was taken as a slave. He was abandoned in the Pit of Skulls when he was found to be unable to work. Romelle and Sven escape to the surface of Doom, and see a slave ship leave the planet after there was an explosion at the spaceport. The princess asks Sven to contact the Voltron Force, and he hesitates. Eventually, he contacts the Castle of Lions. They are excited at hearing from Sven again. A soldier informs Lotor a slave ship escaped. Mogor informs him a Doom ship is in pursuit. The ship captures the runaway slave ship with tractor beams and tows it back to the planet. King Zarkon is with Lotor and Haggar at the Pit of Skulls. He asks if Princess Romelle is among the slaves. He needs the defense codes from the princess to launch a successful invasion of Planet Pollux. A giant metal Robeast attacks the slaves, grabbing two of them. Romelle watches in horror, and Sven tells her how watching the cruelty of the Doomites made him crazy. The surviving slaves meet with Romelle and Sven. They sneak past the guards outside the Doom capital's spaceport. Inside, they confront the guards, and Sven shoots them. In the launch area, the slaves attack the guards with melee weapons to cover for Romelle and Sven as they sneak into the Doom transport ship and escape the planet. Sven contacts the Voltron Force, and they deploy the lions and form Voltron. Lotor is angry that Romelle ran away with some slave, then Haggar reminds him that the slave was a member of the Voltron Force. In the meantime, Romelle speaks with her brother Prince Bandor for the first time in over a month. Lotor's fleet arrives to intercept the transport ship and Voltron. Lotor also brought the Robeast that had attacked the slaves earlier, and Voltron fights the Robeast. The Robeast is seemingly defeated, but the outer skin cracks, revealing the Robeast underneath. It launches its crown and the crown lands on Voltron's head, paralyzing the robot. Lotor's ships cripple Bandor's ship, and leave him alive to watch the Iron Maiden Robeast finish off Voltron... Romelle decides that she will save Voltron, and she will need Sven's help. The ship flies towards the Robeast. The Robeast strikes the ship, sending a chunk of the ship flying off. The chunk collides with the crown on Voltron's head, shattering it and freeing the mighty robot. Voltron forms the blazing sword and slices apart the Iron Maiden. Pieces of the Iron Maiden destroy some of Lotor's ships. Back on Planet Pollux, Romelle is officially reunited with Bandor and Sven reunites with the Voltron Force, but tells them he is staying with Romelle. They are now back together, and Sven stands on top of Voltron. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Mogor Others *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor *Sven Quotes "What's the matter with you?" "I'm crazy, can't you tell?" Romelle meets Sven, and realizes he's not quite right ***** Romelle: "I can't allow this. I must show myself to them!" Sven: "No! You are needed on your planet. You are the only one that knows the key, the key that can save millions of your people. You must get back to them." Horrified at the way Lotor abuses the slaves, Romelle nearly gives herself up. Sven stops her by pointing out she can save more people by honoring their sacrifice instead ***** Romelle: "Let's call the Voltron Force." Sven: "I told you I won't call them! ...I can't call them, don't you understand? I let them down." Sven again laments his perceived failures to Romelle ***** Sven: "Keith, my friend. It's so good to hear your voice again." Keith: "Same here Sven, we've missed yeh." Notes and Goofs *Pollux must have had very effective spies on Arus if Romelle knew about Sven. It's not unlikely that she heard about him when she was also a prisoner, however, and even more when her specific captor is a member of the royalty. *The Voltron formation sequence used in this episode is the Golion formation sequence in the opening of ''Beast King GoLion''. *Keith is shown entering Green Lion instead of Black Lion. *In GoLion, the person who helped Amue was Takashi Shirogane's younger brother Ryou. Due to the tight censorship in USA children's media in these days, both Shirogane brothers were rewritten into Sven. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes